Recently, bicycle riding has become a fever. However, in Taiwan, because the bike lanes are still not popular, the bicycles always have to barrow the motorcycle lanes and compete therewith, which easily causes danger, especially during the rush hour. And, since most bicycles are not equipped with the warning device, the rider's safety is highly threatened.
Nowadays, wireless technology is getting matured and has applied to various kinds of daily used products, such as mobile phones and computers. R.O.C. patent No. 588784 has disclosed the “Structure of brake warning light”, wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, a warning lamp 1 is mounted on a helmet 2 which can receive the signals from a transmitter connected with the brake light of the motorcycle, so as to show the braking light as a warning on the helmet. But, other information, such as turning signals, is absent.
In R.O.C. patent No. M351002, entitled “Helmet with turning signal lights”, as shown in FIG. 2, a control box connected with a turning signal module on a motorcycle can wirelessly transmit turning signals to a helmet 3, so that a light module 4 on the helmet 3 can show the turning signals concurrently. Although the turning signals can be shown, the warning control is triggered manually, and the user might not have an instant response in an emergency, so that the light on the helmet might not be lighted in time and the accident still might happen.
Therefore, in addition to the warning device mounted on the bicycle, the helmet 3 and the light module 4 also should be improved for solving the defect of manual operation. Further, it is also important to avoid the signal interference among multiple receivers on the helmets and multiple transmitters on the bicycles, otherwise not only the warning function will be influenced, the rider's safety might also be impaired.